


In A Heartbeat

by alifetime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Soulmates, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifetime/pseuds/alifetime
Summary: Based off of the animated short film, “In A Heartbeat”edits found on tumblr by @hellototheviruss





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the short film, “In A Heartbeat” 
> 
> edits on tumblr by @hellototheviruss — be sure to check them out!

The sound of the school bell has always been one of Will’s worst nightmares. It means class begins and that means more kids throwing paper and glue-sticks at his head. Though most of the time they don’t get too far without Max launching her text book across the classroom to hit them back. Or his sister Jane kicking the shit out of them. He can take care of himself. He just uses words, not violence. Believe him when he says his language can get quite colourful.

However, the worst thing of all is when he has to deal with Mike all day, his best friend. Every time he so much as thinks about the boy his beating heart leaps from his chest. And his heart isn’t quiet. It’s like the old saying: the heart wants what it wants.

Sometimes Will wished the human body didn’t work like it should. Perhaps in another world the need to hide your true feelings for someone is much easier. Being in love with your best friend is the biggest mistake Will’s heart has ever made.

No one apart from his mother and brother have seen his heart. They first noticed it after Mike had left and he had started hyperventilating because his heart tried racing after the boy. He caught his heart. It was so bright, glowing and thumping like crazy. He never even knew he had fallen in love with Mike until that moment, even at the age of fifteen. Joyce was there. Will didn’t cry. When he saw her face, he knew then that she didn’t care. She just wanted her son to be happy.

Jonathon just laughed, saying, “It’s about time you recognised your own feelings.”

They had always known, it seemed.

Currently, Will’s been having to keep his heart at bay. Some people walk around with their hearts proudly. But Will? No: that’s a big _nope_. He hides his as best as he can. The more he hides it, the worse the love becomes. It’s not very quiet, either. His heart loves expressing how he feels. If he didn’t have his heart more under control then it would gladly announce his undenied love for Mike. (If his heart could talk, also—thankfully, it cannot).

As he made his way to his locker, his heart gleefully tried to escape his grip on it. At the locker itself, he released it, staring worriedly around to see if anyone has noticed. No one has. His friends are too busy dealing with their own lockers.

“Please be quiet...” he whispered. His heart skipped at his words, making an even bigger ruckus than it had before. “Mike cannot find out, you hear? _Don’t_ show yourself to him.” His heart didn’t seem at all happy with his words. Will rolled his eyes, a bead of sweat touching at his neck as he took out his English and Science folders.

When he shut his lockers and turned, he did not expect to find Mike making his way over. A dreamy smile was plastered on his face. Today he was wearing his normal striped t-shirt with a collar and black, skinny jeans with a belt. His style hasn’t changed a lot since they were little. Neither has Will’s. He still stuck with his little, country flannel shirts. Mike had finally stopped caring as much about his hair and let them full into soft, unruly curls around his freckled cheeks. Freckles that splashed across his cheeks, dusted with a red blush contrasting his pale skin against the summer’s sun. He was beautiful and Will has to teach himself and his heart to stop looking at Mike that way.

“Hey, Will,” greeted Mike as if they hadn’t been together just a few minutes ago. Will managed to snatch at his heart and stuff it under his flannel before it could ponder its way towards Mike.

He smiled innocently, still having to look up at Mike. He preferred it that way. It still didn’t stop him from teasing Max and Jane about their short stature, something he used to have before he stayed a good height of 5’7 like Dustin. Will was sure, even at fifteen, Mike nearly hit a good 6 foot. Which was quite scary.

“You okay?” asked Mike. Before Will could answer, Dustin strolled over with his hat on backwards and a huge grin settling on his face.

“Can you believe it’s nearly summer?” he exclaimed excitedly. “One more week of this hell hole!”

“That’s nice, Dustin,” gritted Mike. The flush was still there.

“Jeez, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?” he grumbled.

“Your mom,” he bit back. Dustin held his hands up in defence, staring at Will with comically wide eyes. Will only giggled with a small shrug. “Where are the others?”

“Oh, you want the others and not me?” a mocking offended tone hinted in Dustin’s voice. He was smiling though.

Mike groaned. “Whatever.” He turned back to Will and gave him a light hit to his upper arm. “See you in calculous.”

Mike walked away and Dustin raised his eyebrows after him. The beating of Will’s heart made a leap again and he caught it, blushing furiously at Dustin’s smug face.

 _Great_ , Will thought pitiably, _now Dustin knows. Dustin of all people!_

“Dude, you got it _hard_ ,” he laughed, that son of a bitch. He slapped a hand on Will’s shoulder, causing him to stumble a little. His fists still clutches tight at his heart. Though they were the same height, Dustin had a stronger build, leaving Will scrawny and somewhat petite. “You gonna tell him?”

“ _Dustin!_ ” hissed Will. His heart’s throbbing was losing its consciousness. Hopefully it will go down soon now that Mike is gone. He’s been dealing with this for a few months now and he honestly doesn’t think he can deal with the rush of emotions he gets every time he so much as sees his best friend. “Can you keep your voice down?”

Dustin nodded but he was still chuckling to himself. “Seriously, though—ever gonna tell him?”

Will doesn’t think he can. Yeah, him and Jane aren’t together anymore, but Will isn’t so sure on Mike’s identify. Some may say he comes off as liking both girls and boys. Although that gives Will some hope, he doesn’t want to risk it. He doesn’t want his heart broken. Especially by his best friend.

The younger only shook his head at Dustin’s question. Now a sympathetic smile was raised on his face. A look of pain crossed his soft, blue eyes. If Will wasn’t so in love with Mike, maybe he would have fallen for Dustin. The boy is rather cute and has the most patience and care out of all of them. Not to mention he has a great sense of humour. But Dustin has given many signs that he is not attracted to boys whatsoever.

“Well, you may have to,” said Dustin. “The heart wants what it wants.” He closes his hands over Will’s smaller ones before letting go and going to his class.

“Why does everyone keep _saying_ that?” grumbled Will. He could finally feel his heart decreasing its abnormally speedy rate and he sighed. Carefully, he placed his heart in the front pocket of his flannel shirt, closed his locker and made his way to English Media.

The class was a bore for Will. He found it a bit too easy, so he’s already done the work half way through the class. His mind automatically drifts to Mike, which was a mistake. Because again, his heart starts to thump past it’s normal rate. He sighed, swallowing deeply. He again wishes he were in another world where finding your soulmate didn’t have to be physically shown. His heart is set on thinking Mike is his soulmate, but Mike’s may not. In this universe, your love interest may not love you back. It’s not common, neither rare and that scares the hell out of Will.

English class finishes half an hour later and he then makes his way to his other class, which is P.E. He still doesn’t understand why they all had to take P.E. even in secondary school, but what can you do? At least when he becomes a junior after summer he will no longer have to exercise in school. Worst of all was definitely having to change in the boys rooms. Max had P.E. the same time as him but because boys and girls are separated he never gets to see her.

Will wonders, as he walks towards the P.E. department, that maybe he could smuggle his way out of doing today’s lesson. The only time he got to take time off P.E. was back when he was twelve and thirteen-years-old ... during those years that none of them prefer to not ever bring up if it is helped. It was after he came off of his meds that they decided to chuck him back into P.E.

In P.E. he has the unfortunate time of dealing with Troy’s antics. Will swore the school hated him. Of all people, it had to be Troy? Though the boy has grown up a bit and Will no longer feels as if Troy is dwindling his height, he still will throw the odd insult here and there. Or in other classes throw notes at him, tripping him in the hallway when he wasn’t with his friends—it was that kind of stuff. Will found it pathetic, hence why he doesn’t let it bother him. It only bothers him when he comes home with fresh bruises.

Today they would be doing basketball, a game Troy loves because it gives him the opportunity to push Will about. Still, he had a huge height advantage and Will wasn’t strong, physically, like he was.

He escaped with only a few scratches that lesson. Troy was nicer than normal.

It wasn’t until lunch time that things started to go terribly wrong. Mike decided to sit next to Will and so close too! Dustin was being a little shit and kept on leaning more into Will just so the smaller boy could press up against Mike. If Will was bigger than Dustin he would have acted on defenestration. But he gritted his teeth and ate his ice lolly they had serving at lunch that day.

It was hard to describe what that lunch felt like. Every mili-second he felt his heart desperately wrenching at the knowledge of being next to Mike. At one point he thinks he started hyperventilating—the only time Dustin actually stopped pushing him. Mike asked if he was okay, which only made the beating worse. His heart wanted to tear at his insides with how much Will is restraining it. His very own (physical) heart was starting to pick up its speed as well because of his uneven breathing. His (soulmate) heart didn’t care, though. And Mike asked him if he was okay! That did things to Will that made him rather embarrassed. He felt like a silly, thirteen-year-old school girl with a huge crush. This is his best friend, not some random, adorable boy!

The bell went and Will had never gotten up so fast from the table. And this is where things go wrong. On his way out of the canteen, he happened to notice something. With quick, shaky hands, he took back his flannel shirt and panicked. Where in the hell was his heart? Now his real heart picked up its pace from panic. This is not good. How could he of been so stupid? Where could of it gone?

Will only had one guess: Mike. If the heart wants Mike, then his heart has gone to Mike.

What else could he do? Because when he looked back to where Mike was, he saw no heart. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. If so, where has his heart actually gone?

He can’t worry about it now. If he’s late like last time he’ll have an after school. And he can’t risk that. He’s the purest in their group for no detentions or getting in trouble. He needs to keep it that way, mainly because he loves bragging about it.

For the rest of the day Will worried. In fact, he couldn’t even properly concentrate in class because he was so paranoid. Trust the teacher to call out his name and make him answer a question he didn’t know the answer to. He sat there, blush gracing his cheeks, hiding his face in shame. The teacher was surprised at his lack of knowledge, but past onto the next student. When will teachers learn that when you haven’t got your hand raised, it means you don’t know the answer?

During his last period, Will contemplated whether or not he should stick around for his friends to see if Mike really did have his heart. How would he explain that, though? Mike has no idea that it is Will’s heart. Dustin did and he was pretty sure Max had a fair idea of whose it was. This is only going to end up in some sort of disaster. So as Will made his way to the bike rack and found he was the first one there, he quickly got himself seated and comfortable before cycling away.

Perhaps one of his friends—Max most likely—will realise something is up for Will ditching them like that. He just doesn’t want to be seen by Mike right now. Understandably. There’s a 99% chance his heart is making its home in Mike’s own heart right now and Will feels too embarrassed to even think of his best friend like that now.

His mum questioned his shortage of chatter at dinner. Then Hopper proceeded to say that he doesn’t talk that much anyway, which he mentally thanked Hopper for. Jane gave him a knowing look and Will wanted the floor beneath him to engulf him into an airy abyss of nothing at that moment. Now Jane knew. It is quite possible that Jane had given Max this new-found information? And no doubt Max would have told Lucas. What if Lucas tells Mike?

Immediately, Will felt guilty at the thought of Lucas betraying him like that. Lucas would not do that. He’s logical and knows when to not pick a fight or cause erupting chaos to dawn their loathing selves.

Will literally couldn’t love any of his friends less. Maybe he loved one of them a bit too much.

Will mumbled something about not being hungry and left the dinner table before Joyce could jump up and check his head or Hopper grumbling about how Will never seems to finish his dinner. It’s true; Will never does finish his dinner. But that’s because he never eats a lot. Call him a sinner, but he’s not a big food fan. Not since The Upside Down, anyway. That’s probably why he’s not as brawny as Dustin. The boy had a healthy diet; Will’s diet literally consisted of nothing but water and snacks. Joyce tried acting upon this but eventually learned that Will was healthy enough to survive a long time; she needn’t worry.

Flashes of Mike’s disgusted and disappointed face danced before his eyes that night. He lay, still in his day clothes, on top of his covers. He was laid right in the middle of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The only source of light was the one next his bed, a little night light. (He can’t bring himself to be bashful about that; so what if he was a little scared of the dark?). It flickered slightly, which did unnerve him. In the morning he’s deciding to let Joyce knowledgable about the faulty wires again. He can’t go another night sleeping in with Jane just because he was scared.

It felt weird to not have his heart by him anymore. It felt as if he had lost a friend he has known for years and years, suddenly to vanish in the blink of an eye. Maybe he didn’t appreciate his little friend enough. At the same time, just the very thought of Mike would set it off and that brought on a bout of anxiety and set his sleeping schedule a couple of hours off of its limit.

He rolled over, face now in line-sight of the light and willed his eyes to flutter shut.

 

**\- - -**

 

The next day Mike planned a little group meeting that was anywhere but in a crowded area with a load of wild teenagers. He didn’t see Mike that morning or at break at all. He only found out from Dustin whom was in his History class.

“What’s it about?” Will asked quietly when the teacher was still talking.

Dustin shrugged. A small smirk settled itself on his cheeky face. “Maybe he wants to confess his feelings for you.”

Will frowned, kicking his shin lightly from under the desk. “That’s not funny.”

Turns out the message Mike had for all of them is a little more exciting (for Dustin) than Will thought.

Jane shut the door behind her and they all settled into the little room. It’s a bit like the room they had in middle school with the AV Club, but this one was a little bigger, most likely an old 6th form common room that’s only used for everyone to dumb their junk.

“What is it, Mike?” questioned Jane curiously as they all stood around an old, wooded table. Will, for whatever reason, was standing next to Mike. Without his soulmate heart with him, the old feeling of just the blush covered his cheeks. No beating heart to worry about.

Until...

“Look at this little guy!” Mike pulled open his backpack and something glowing red caught Will’s eyes before it caught all; it was Will’s freaking heart. Mike held it gently in the palm of his hands, looking deeply into it. He had a huge smile crossing his face, a look of pure affection dotting his soft, brown eyes. “I found him yesterday when waking to class. Think he’s lost, the poor thing.”

“It’s a he?” said Max. Though the look she gave Will gave it all away. Of course she knew.

Mike nodded. “Yeah. I’ve read into this too much. Typical, but boys hearts are red, girls are pink.”

“You don’t mind that?” said Lucas.

All of them were desperate to get answers from Mike, in the process, unknowingly humiliating Will. At least they seemed happy for Will. They just needed to gain Mike’s trust on the little love affair now.

“Of course not,” said Mike. “I think it’s adorable.” He held the heart out more. It’s glowing metabolism was enjoying the hug of Mike’s palms and Will swallowed nervously. His breaths were beginning to pick up their paste now that he was in the same room as his heart and Mike. He held it out, big and proud. Will could watch him smile forever and never once doubted he would grow bored of him. “Look at it—he’s so _big_ and cute! I wonder who has a crush on me?”

A silence fell between the group which earned an odd look from Mike. Will desperately looked at Dustin for him to continue talking. Thankfully, the boy got the message.

“Well, whoever it is, are you sure to return the feelings?”

Will waited patiently. Mike stood there, unreadable as he slowly begins to draw the heart to his chest. Then he shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said, a little unsure. “It’s a boy, isn’t it? I don’t like boys, so I will never love them back.”

The heart on Mike’s palms reflected how Will felt in that moment. It felt like someone had just stabbed him. Razor blades cutting him and pulling him apart. The others all jumped a little when the top of the heart cracked just the smallest bit. All, apart from Mike, tried to not-noticeably look at Will, but Mike seemed to of caught on. Quickly, Will reached up on his tip-toes and snatched his heart from Mike, holding it close to his chest, tears swimming his eyes.

“Wha...?” Mike gasped out as Will made his way towards the door. But before he could fully make it, Mike’s voice called his name. “So, it was yours? That heart? A heart?”

Will nodded, hand ready to push open the door whilst his other held his now breaking heart. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” Holding back his tears, he pushed open the door and made his way from the school. He doesn’t think he’s ever cycled so fast home. And he thanked the above when he found no one else was home.

Heart in his hands, he sat at the table and slumped across it. His hands opened to reveal his now, fully broken heart. It looked so deflated and gloomy. The red around the edges—it was losing its colour. It was becoming greyer and greyer, the more Will watched on. To mirror the hearts actions, Will started to cry, letting his heart go. He pulled his arms to his face and cried into them, body shaking. Because his heart can no longer comfort him, Will took the liberty in taking care of himself. There was no way he could ever face Mike again. The boy would now hate him and that only caused him to cry more. He wanted nothing more than to run to his mother, crying and allowing her to hold him like she did when he was a little younger. More like when he was much smaller.

Time past by for a long time before there was a sudden knock on the door. He had long ago stopped crying, just staring at his dying heart miserably. There was a muffled voice outside. And Will then realised it was Mike! He didn’t want to see him. Mike probably just came to yell at him, push him and say he never wanted for Will to come near him again.

“Will! We need to talk! Open the door!”

Mike didn’t sound angry, or upset. He sounded determined. But that could be an act. Will at first didn’t trust the voice as he slowly made his way towards the door. The knocking still continued and Mike now sounded desperate. He wanted to talking to Will; no, he needed to talk to Will it seemed.

Wiping away any remaining tears, Will opened the door slowly and peaked out to find Mike standing there. His bike was dumped on the front porch, looking like he had just thrown it down instead of it being neatly placed on the side like Will’s.

“What do you want, Mike?” he asked in his best monotone voice. On the inside, he was screaming.

“Invite me in, Will,” said Mike, gesturing the door that was still half closed.

Blushing, Will let Mike in and he was shocked to find that travelling next to Mike was a heart. Not just any heart. But Mike’s own heart. This one wasn’t as big and round as Will’s. Rather it was sharp with a much deeper red and not broken.

Will closed the door and Mike travelled into the kitchen where Will once was. His broken heart still Kay limply on the table. It seemed to react badly at Mike’s appearance. Will felt a tug at his chest and the sudden urge to cry again was there. As he sniffled, Mike redirected his attention to Will from his heart.

“Will...” he started softly.

“You don’t have to say it,” interrupted Will. Again, the tears fell. He couldn’t help it. The thought of Mike never loving him back was just heart-wrenching. “I get it, you don’t like me back, it’s just plain knowledge...”

“Will...” he said again, impossibly more gently. He walked up to Will and raised his hands. Carefully, he cupped Will’s cheeks, forcing the shorter one to look up to him, tears still threatening to fall more and more. “I’m so sorry that your heart is broken. Do you hear me?”

Will nodded with a light whimper. He didn’t want to hear Mike’s explanation. If they waited a few days—weeks—months—then maybe Will would be okay. Right now, he needed time alone. However, the way Mike was caressing his face and wiping away stray tears from his cheeks with his thumb comforted him, making him want—need—more.

“And I‘m sorry that I haven’t had time to show you my own.” Mike’s heart sparkled at the sight of Will. And Mike was smiling. That gracious, handsome smile that Will fell in love with. Eyes so genuine and honest.

“Mike—“ Will let out a small sob and Mike laughed with a small cry of his own.

“Hey, _hey_ , look at me, Will,” he crooned, encouragement filling the hole that Will had been feeling all afternoon.

Will still leaned into Mike’s touch, his eyes now boring into Mike’s own.

“I think I’ve fallen fallen in love with your little heart,” said Mike. “That; I’ve also begun to fall in love with you too.”

With a little tug, Will fell into Mike’s arms, laughing and crying at the same time. His arms wound easily around Mike’s waist, squeezing tightly as the older brought Will’s head to his chest, arms wrapped around his shoulders and hands weaving themselves in Will’s feathery hair. Mike placed a kiss at the crown of Will’s head, rocking him form side-to-side a little.

Mike’s bigger hand found Will and the younger looked up, both with tears glistening in their eyes. Slowly, Mike lowered his head and Will gently lifted himself to his tip-toes. Two met in the middle, lips pressing softly against one another. It was a simple, tender kiss, one that Will would always appreciated. When they pulled away, both couldn’t stop smiling. Will’s heart, as they saw, repaired itself and gladly combined with Mike’s.

“Who would have thought we’d end up soulmates?” laughed Mike, running a thumb still across Will’s cheek. “ _God..._ ” he said in awe. “I never realised how beautiful you were.”

Will giggled. “I’ve always seen you as a wonder to look at too.”

Mike rolled his eyes, planting another kiss on Will’s lips. “You’ve had a couple of years advantage. Now let me make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out really well and i loved writing it. hoping others have enjoyed reading it x3


End file.
